Really Feel
by Zero Skye
Summary: Prompt! Hermione blows up at Ron telling him, and everyone, how she really feels. NOT A R/H!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, simple as that.

* * *

"It's just – ugh! – I can't believe what he's doing!"

Harry looked at his best friend, practically sister with worried eyes. They just crossed paths with Ron and Lavender a few minutes ago and Hermione stomped off. Ron was being a prat so Harry followed Hermione.

Hermione stomped her way into an unused classroom, and started pacing back and fourth while Harry sat crossed legged on a desk watching her.

"No, Hermione, tell me how you really feel." Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"Prat," Hermione snapped but Harry saw the amused look on her face.

Harry grinned at her before turning serious, "Look Hermione, I can't pretend to know what's going on between you Ron, and Lavender. I'm lucky with me and Luna hitting it off and being perfect –"

Hermione rolled her eyes. No would believe her when she told them they where real lovebirds.

" – but I can't say I understand what you're going through. Look, why don't you just tell them how you really feel. Both Ron and Lavender. Just set it on the table and be done with it. I know you, and I know once you have it out there you'll be back to your old self."

Hermione thought for a minute before nodding her head, "You're right. I'll give it some thought."

"That's all I'm asking, you're driving me crazy really. All this snapping, stomping and the like. You know I think you could destroy a village with this attitude."

"Can it Potter."

It was only a mere few hours later that Harry walked in on Hermione and Ron having a fight in the common room. With a roll of his eyes he walked over with his hands in his pocket.

"What's going on?" He asked to nobody.

"Hermione walked in on Ron and Lavender snogging and blew up at Ron," Ginny said with a wicked grin, "Ron of course couldn't keep his trap shut and said it was because Hermione couldn't get a date."

Harry actually groaned and placed a hand on his forehead with a 'thunk' at his best friends stupidly. "Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah," Ginny said. "They've been like this for a while now."

"You've been egging them on," Dean told his girlfriend with an amused look.

"Don't know what you're talking about Dean." Ginny said putting on a fake innocent look.

Harry groaned and chuckled nearly at the same time, "You're terrible Gin, sometimes I think you like seeing your bother make a fool of himself."

Ginny huffed and flipped her red hair back as Dean wrapped an arm around her, "He's a prat that needs to grow up. Even Percy wasn't as bad as he get's sometimes." Ginny muttered.

Both Harry and Dean shook their heads and turned to the argument at foot.

"No one wants to see that Ron, they're plenty of unused classrooms and closets where you can go snog."

"Yeah but why do I have to move over? Why can't you go study in the library or whatever?"

"Because I'm not studying!" Hermione hissed red in the face, "You know beyond proper belief I do more then studying! Unlike you, everyone knows all you do is laze about and play chess."

Ron huffed at her, "Yeah right, and what do you do? You know what – forget it. Just let it out Hermione, go on and tell everyone how you feel."

Hermione stood straight and smoothed her blouse down, "You know Ron, maybe I will. But on the other hand, unlike you I rather keep things private –"

"Oh come off it Hermione. Everyone knows you like me! This is why you're jealous of Lavender!" Ron shouted his face matched his hair at the dismissal that Hermione just did.

Hermione stared at Ron with wide eyes; you could hear a pin drop and everyone looked at her wondering what was going to happen. Then she did something no one expected her to do, she giggled.

Then she chuckled.

Then she laughed until she was hunched over holding her sides.

Everyone looked at each other confused at what was going on, Lavender looked a bit hurt and fearful at the same time. And Ron looked a mix between confused and anger.

Harry blinked at her, "Hermione what –"

"Oh my GOD! Are you all bloody fucking serious!" She screamed. "You all think I like him? Ha! What a joke! Let me tell you Ron, all of you! You want to know the truth? Fine! The truth is I'm a lesbian! I've had a crush on Lavender for years and now I find out she's dating you out of all people Ron? It's insulting to her and to me. I'm much better for her then you will ever be and I can't believe she lowered herself to your standards!" Hermione finished, she took a deep breath and her cheeks where tinted pink.

The room was dead quiet and everyone looked at Hermione in pure shock. Everyone thought that she had a crush on Ron, but to find out it was the total opposite made people just point blank stop thinking.

Ron stood there dumbstruck until the Hermione's insult's started to sink in, his face turned a deep red and Ginny cackled while both Dean and Harry stood there dumbfounded.

Ron opened his mouth to make a retort but it was cut off by a loud squeal. Lavender quickly stood up from her spot on the couch. She was quiet until now, during the argument she ducked her head in shame, her face tinted pink the whole time while Ron and Hermione went on and on.

"Really? You like me?" She squealed again.

This time it was Hermione's turn to look confused and bashful as she slowly nodded her head, "Yes, since first year actually."

"Oh wow – I've liked you since first year too!"

Hermione gasped in shock and Ron turned on the girl he thought he was dating, "What!" He shouted. Instead of flinching or anything Lavender brushed right past him to stand in front of Hermione.

"Oh, wow, Hermione. I've had a crush on you for what seems like forever. You're so pretty and smart. But I thought that you liked Ron so I was, well, kinda using him to get your attention. I thought that maybe if you noticed me a little bit…" she trailed off.

Ginny looked like she was going to die of laughter, holding her sides and leaning on her boyfriend. Harry looked amused and Dean was trying his best to keep his girlfriend from falling to the floor.

"Wait – what? You mean to tell me you where using me?"

Lavender looked at Ron with pure annoyance, "Oh grow a pair Ron, I know for a fact you where using me to make Hermione jealous too. You fool, like I wouldn't over hear you muttering to yourself? You're a real piece of work."

"But –"

"Can it Ron," Hermione said, "so you and Ron, it's over?" She asked.

Lavender nodded her head rapidly, "Yeah, WAY over."

"So, if you're not busy next weekend, how about a date?" Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Yes! I would love too!"

Ginny finally managed to get herself upright, wiping tears away from her eyes, "Oh wow that was great. Hey since you're girlfriends now why not seal the deal with a kiss?"

Both Hermione and Lavender blushed brightly but the whole common room started to cheer them on. Hermione ducked her head but Lavender grinned like a fox before throwing herself at her new girlfriend and kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

The common room cheered them on while Harry watched as Ron stomped out of the room. He sighed and shook his head again. Dean quirked a brow at him, "What's wrong Harry?"

Ginny turned to look at Harry who signed, "I own Luna a foot massage and five gallons, she said this was going to happen."


End file.
